Shaggy
Español= :"Buenos días, señor(a), hoy seré su peluquero." :― Shaggy Shaggy es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un perro de angora muy lanudo quien ironicamente se dedica a ser peluquero. Aspecto Shaggy no viste ropa. Físicamente es un perro de angora a quien le destaca su piel blanca que va poniéndose gris entre más baja por sus lanas, su piel lanuda como barbas de trapeador, sus orejitas blancas de puntas más grises, su cola similar a la de un lobo y su hocico notable de una tonalidad gris oscuro. Unas de sus lanas están teñidas como arcoíris. Descripcion Shaggy es un personaje quien se dedica a la peluquería y a la venta de diversos accesorios para el cabello, como serían textiles, moños, listones, etcétera. Siendo una persona de buen espíritu, siempre intenta hacer lo mejor que pueda su trabajo; sin embargo, sus vastas lanas que tiene por pelaje interrumpen su vista y esto suele ocasionar problemas, especialmente con las cortadoras; a pesar de que su pelaje lo deja cegado, el se percata de que pasa a su alrededor con los olores y con el sonido, sentidos que tiene muy desarrollados; si estos son irrumpidos de una manera u otra, quedará sin manera de percatarse de que pasa a su alrededor. Historia de Fondo Proveniente de Turquía, Shaggy llegó a Tree Town por absoluto error cuando lo enviaron, por altamar, a un punto en específico de México. El barco se desvió por error y tuvo un problema en su infraestructura, por lo que fueron a un puerto en Tree Town para arreglarlo; sin embargo, Shaggy, debido a su ceguera, terminó entrando en la ciudad, pero nunca regreso. A pesar de la pérdida, ni su tripulación ni el capitán optaron por buscarlo y en su lugar lo abandonaron, dejándolo abierto a un nuevo mundo sangriento..." Caracter Shaggy tiene un comportamiento canino; le encantan las caricias y que le rasquen la panza. Es muy cariñoso, curioso, extrovertido y de buen corazón; siempre intenta hacer las cosas bien, aunque por su ceguera llegue a cortar por error a alguien la oreja o la cabeza por error. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Shaggy con los demás personajes. Amistades Varios personajes : Ademas de dar buenos cortes y su actitud cariñosa y alegre, este personaje se gana el corazón de varias personas por su infinito cariño y comportamiento de cachorro. Neutral TBA Enemistades Ninguno : No tiene enemigos notables. Frases/Gestos :"¡Woof, woof!" :― Shaggy siendo el mismo :"¡Que hermoso pelito!, ¿Quieres que te haga trenzas?" :― Shaggy admirando el pelo de algunas chicas Apariciones Shaggy apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar sus lanas o su nariz. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 29% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Peluquero y estilista.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Se refieren a el/ella con terminología masculina, pero su género permanece un misterio. Es curioso que pueda saber como es el pelo de los demás y aun así tiene problemas viendo en general. Su nombre es un término en ingles que significa "Lanudo". |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes de genero indefinido Categoría:Perros Categoría:Caninos Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes Grises Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Personajes sin Ropa Categoría:Personajes con trabajo Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven